1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to satellite technology, and more specifically, to an integrated platform for multiple types of sensors and devices in a small form factor satellite.
2. Introduction
CubeSats, short for cube satellites, have demonstrated exceptional potential for low-cost science platforms in space. To-date, CubeSat buses employed for research have been primarily based on the proven 3U (30×10×10 cm) standard, while mostly successful, limits instrument accommodation. Payloads are constrained primarily due to limited spacecraft resources such as power and volume. Science instruments can benefit from added capabilities provided by a 6U CubeSat (30 cm×20 cm×10 cm). A viable 6U bus would enable a greater range of Heliophysics science applications, and address the Decadal Surveys focus on both smaller platforms and constellations of smaller platforms. Unfortunately, no flight-proven 6U bus is in existence, even for applications within the Low Cost Access to Space (LCAS) program. Therefore, the provision of a viable and cost-effective 6U platform is an important step to achieve the Decadal Surveys goal of small, capable science platforms. Further, the 6U standard opens many possibilities, but at the same time introduces multiple obstacles to be overcome.